One Day Changed it All
by ExandLuna
Summary: Three mysterious boy show up on Yugi's doorstep one night. What secrets do they hide?
1. Default Chapter

Kit: My first YGO fic. I'm so nervous.

Thief King Bakura (TKB from now on): I doubt anyone will even read this drabble.

Kit: Hey! That's not very encouraging.

Bakura: And this is coming from a girl who's been on a Nine Inch Nails kick for a week.

Kit: explodes in a rage DON'T DIS N.I.N.!!!

Bakura: shrinks back Sorry! Sorry!

Kit: Back to normal Good. smile Now who wants to do the disclaimers?

Mokuba: raises hand and jumps up and down Oh! Me! Me!

Kit: OK Mokey.

Mokuba: Kit does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of us. If she did she would be putting the stuff that's in her fics on the air. She does own the plot though.

Kit: No stealsies!

/blah/ Personal thoughts

blah Telepathy hikari

:: blah:: telepathy yami

"blah" speaking

(Blah) my little interjections

blah scene change or POV change

Beware of Yaoi and randomness!

Lots of Anzu bashing, both literal and figurative! YAY! . DIE ANZU! DIE! MUWAHAHAHA!

_**One Day Changed It All**_

_**Chapter 1: There in the Rain**_

Yugi's POV

It was the middle of the night when I heard the frantic pounding on the game shop's front door. Well, actually it sounded more like someone was trying to break the door down. The first time it woke me up I wasn't sure if I had heard it. The second time I pulled the puzzle over my head and woke up Yami.

(If you get confused on this, I'm sorry)

Yami!

:: Hmn?:: The spirit replied sleepily.

I think someone's at the door!

:: What time is it?::

I glanced at my clock before replying, It's 11 p.m.

The knocking came again, louder this time, more desperate.

::I think we should go check it out.:: Yami suggested.

(Did you understand it alright?)

I hopped out of my bed and bolted downstairs as the person pounded on the door again. This time the pounding was accompanied by a cry.

"Help! Is anyone here? Please help! Our friend is hurt!"

::Someone's hurt! Hurry Yugi!:: Yami urged me as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I bounded as fast as I could to the door, unlocked it hurriedly and opened it.

I gasped at what I saw, there in the rain.

Kit: Kukukukuku. Cliffhanger! I know, short chapter too.

Bakura: You do know you just sounded like and evil pigeon, right?

Kit: Glares at Bakura I did NOT!

TKB: What's a pigeon? (Remember he's from ancient Egypt)

Mokuba: A REALLY annoying bird that is found in cities.

TKB: Oh... (He still doesn't get it...)

Seto: pops up outta nowhere Mokuba, why are you hanging out with this evil, hentai, insane authoress?

Kit: Evil eh? slow mischievous grin

Everyone else: sweatdrop

Mokuba: Oh, boy.

Bakura: You had to get her started, didn't you?

TKB: You're doomed.

YK: snaps fingers and Seto's clothes disappear

Seto: Wha?! tries to cover himself blush

Kit: Wooooo! Full moon in the afternoon!

TKB: Great Ra! turns beet red

Bakura: stunnedWow...

Mokuba: ignoring everyone Kit wants 3 reviews then she'll post the next chapter.

Kit: still laughing at Seto

Bakura: This is a long authoress ramble...


	2. Mystery Revealed Well, sorta

TKB: You actually got a review for that insanely short chapter?!

Kit: Looks like it! I LOVE THE DARK PHAROH!

Seto: I demand you give some cloths this instant!

Kit: grin OK! snaps fingers

Seto: is now dressed in a maid's outfit O.Ou

Ryou: Passes out from humongous nose bleed

Bakura: Before I pass out from a nosebleed like my hikari, Gaara's Kit does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

/blah/ Personal thoughts

blah Telepathy hikari

:: blah:: telepathy yami

"blah" speaking

(Blah) my little interjections

blah scene change or POV change

Beware of Yaoi and randomness!

Lots of Anzu bashing, both literal and figurative! YAY! . DIE ANZU! DIE! MUWAHAHAHA!

_**Chapter 2: Industrial Illusions**_

Yugi POV

There in the rain stood three boys. They looked about my age, but I hardly had much time to study there features when I saw the state they were in. The one in the middle was being held up between the other two with one arm over each boy's shoulder and appeared to be unconscious. The one on his right had a desperate look on his face. The rain had plastered his golden blonde hair to his cut and bruised tan face and the hand that was helping to support his unconscious friend was covered in blood. The other one to the unconscious boy's left looked like he was about to collapse his longish dark blue hair also pasted to his face, neck and shoulders by the rain, but his emerald green eyes showed no sign of weakness.

"Please let us in." The desperate looking boy pleaded. "Perry's hurt." His liquid silver eyes were a whirling torrent of emotions as he looked at me. He was eye level because the weight of his friend caused him to bend over. (Ooooo! Ecchi thoughts! starts drooling at Yaoi images)

Yami POV

Yugi, still in shock and severely confused, nodded and stepped aside to let the three boys in. After the injured boys had shuffled in Yugi quickly closed the door and rushed over to the boys. At that point I took over.

"How badly is he injured?" I asked hurriedly as the two boys laid their companion on the couch.

"I-I don't know." The blond boy admitted as he stared at his friend worriedly. The blue haired boy was checking the other over. He pressed his palm against the unconscious boy's ribs, and the injured boy awoke with a strangled cry of pain.

"Fenrir!" The redhead panted (Eeee! Again with the ecchi thoughts!) and held his ribs where the other boy had pushed on them, "Why in the seven hells did you do that?" He fixed the other boy with a venomous brown eyed glare.

"I had to see where you were injured." Fenrir stated blandly.

"Perry!" They silver eyed boy yelled joyfully, relived that his friend was still alive.

He tackled the Perry and forcefully pressed his lips forcefully to the injured boys. (Now that's what I'm talking 'bout!) Needless to say, both my hikari and I were stunned. Fenrir's eye twitched but he remained kneeling by the kissing boys.

Several seconds later the boys broke apart, gasping for air.

"My turn Koto." Fenrir growled and shoved the silver eyed boy off of the redhead and bruisingly kissed Perry. He fisted his hair in the silky red locks of his companion and continued the passionate kiss.

As soon as I recovered from the shock of three boys making out in my living room, I asked the two questions that were been burning in my mind.

"Who are you, and what happened?"

Koto turned to me and said, "I am Koto Miyamoto and we were ambushed in the park."

Although the word 'park' stirred up some disturbing images in my mind I pursued the information. "Why were you three attacked?"

"We own Industrial Illusions, and that Kaiba bastard sent some hit men to 'take care of us.'"

Kit: Weee! I finally got to the shouen-ai!

Yami: Ooookaaay. Two boys are making out on my couch and I'm worried why they were ambushed.

Kit: Oh? You_ want_ me to make you into a perv?

Yami: Eeeek!

Seto: still in his maid's outfit and mysteriously enjoying it Kit wants three reviews for this chapter.


End file.
